


Anger

by Spannah339



Series: The Three Evils [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Gen, Whump, three evils au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339





	Anger

Marvin skidded into the kitchen, gasping for breath. The others looked up from their discussion quickly, staring at the shaking and obviously scared ego.

“What has happened?” Henrik asked, standing slightly. Marvin’s breath was coming in short bursts, his eyes wide. He dropped his hands onto his knees, shutting his eyes and breathing for a long moment.

Jackie frowned, looking behind him, waiting for JJ to rush in after him. They had gone out together - where was the youngest ego?

“Where’s JJ?” Chase asked, echoing the worries in Jackie’s mind. Marvin looked up in a slight panic, then looked behind him.

“He - he was… he was right behind - behind me,” he gasped out. “I swear. He was right - right there.”

“Marvin?” Jackie asked, standing. What had happened? What had sacred Marvin so much? Where was JJ?

“I -” Marvin began, but suddenly Jackie couldn’t wait. He hurried to the door, pushing past Marvin and pounding down the hall.

He burst outside into the cold evening air and began hurrying down the path, nervousness and fear curling in his stomach. What had happened? Where was JJ?

“J!” he called, straining his ears for any sound of his baby brother. “Jamie!” Where are yo-”

His calls cut off as he took in a small lump on the grass, near the park. His breath caught in his throat, fear twisting even deeper into his heart.

“J? Is that you? You alright?” he asked softly as he rushed to the limp form’s side. To his horror, he saw he was right - it was JJ, limp, still, silent. Jackie muttered a curse, forcing himself to focus. He knew what to do - it wasn’t the first time he had found someone close to death.

First time he had found a brother like this though.

He dropped to his knees, feeling for a pulse on JJ’s neck only to recoil in horror - sticky wet blood coated his brother’s throat, invisible in the darkness of the night.

“Don’t you dare,” Jackie growled, gently slipping an arm under JJ’s neck. He slowly picked his brother up, JJ’s arm hanging limp as he stood.

“Jackie!” Chase was hurrying towards him. He skidded to a stop near Jackie, a curse escaping his lips. “Oh no. No, no, no. Marvin said Anti had… Oh no, Jem, please.”

“Get back to the house and tell Henrik to get a bed ready,” Jackie said sharply, sensing that Chase was about to lose it at the sight of his younger brother like this. “Go!” he snapped when Chase hesitated, and he nodded slowly, shaky breaths escaping him before he turned and sprinted away.

Jackie moved more slowly - as quickly as he could without putting JJ in danger but still far too slow. He didn’t even know if JJ was still alive.

Marvin was waiting at the door, his eyes wide and filled with guilt. He hurried alongside Jackie as the superhero carried the limp form of their younger brother towards Henrik.

“I - I thought he was behind me,” Marvin said, his eyes fixed on the red still seeping from JJ’s neck. “I’m sorry. I… this was my fault.”

“Don’t worry about that now,” Jackie growled as he arrived at the door Chase was holding open, his face ashen and worried.

Henrik was busy, hurrying around his clinic, gathering items, preparing tools, getting ready. He waved sharply in the direction of the operating table in the centre of the room and Jackie gently lowered JJ onto it.

“Now get out. I need to work and I cannot with you… ah…  _drängen den platz. Gehen. Raus!_ ” He waved his hands frantically, leaning over JJ. Jackie let out a long breath, loath to leave while JJ’s fate was unsure. Henrik turned to glare at him, repeated  _Raus!_  again, and Jackie reluctantly left the room, ushering Marvin and Chase out the door as well.

“Give him space,” he said as he closed the door. “If anyone can save JJ, it’s Henrik.”

They didn’t go far. Chase slumped down the wall, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, one knee lifted. Marvin leaned against the wall beside the door, his arms crossed. Jackie began pacing, stepping up and down the hall.

They sat in silence for a long time, waiting. The scene kept repeating in Jackie’s head, JJ lying limp, the blood on his neck. He didn’t stop pacing, more thoughts beginning to invade.

_You should have been better._

_You should have protected him._

_You let him down._

_This is your fault._

_Some hero you are._

“This is my fault,” Marvin muttered, breaking the horrible silence. Jackie stopped, turning to face him and shook his head.

“Please don’t blame yourself,” he said quietly. Chase didn’t move, pulling his hat further down over his eyes. Marvin shrugged, turning to Jackie.

“Don’t deny it, Jackieboy,” he said shortly. “I left him behind when Anti was chasing us. This is my fault. I should have made sure he was ahead of me. I should have stayed with him. I should have done  _something_.”

He grabbed the ears of his mask in his hands and sank down the wall, burying his head in his knees, long hair falling over his face.

“M’sorry,” he muttered. “If he dies - it’s my fault.”

“He’s not going to die,” Chase said firmly from where he sat, not moving. “Henrik’ll save him.”

Jackie didn’t answer, hoping that what Chase said would come true. He cast a long look at the door, wishing he knew what was happening, wishing he could do something more than this endless waiting.

He was sitting against the wall, staring at the door a few hours later. Chase had dozed off, snoring softly beside him and Marvin hadn’t moved in an hour or so, giving Jackie reason to believe he had fallen asleep as well.

The door finally opened, and Jackie’s head snapped up. Chase shifted beside him, rubbing his eyes and looking up as well.

Henrik stood in the doorway, one hand resting on the frame. His face was haggard and tired, blood splattered on his clothes and hands. But there was a hint of satisfaction in his eyes, half hidden by the exhaustion.

He stepped forward and swayed slightly, so Jackie quickly pushed himself to his feet and rushed to his side, catching him before he had a chance to fall. Henrik leaned heavily on him, a small smile dancing on his face.

“JJ’s okay,” he said, his voice hoarse. “I - He’ll live.”

Chase let out a long breath, resting his head against the wall. Jackie felt like a weight had been lifted from him and he smiled slightly as Henrik laid his head on Jackie’s shoulder, exhaustion seeping from him

“You should clean up and get some sleep,” Jackie said. Henrik nodded, blinking.

“ _Ja_ ,” he muttered. “ _Ja_ , I should.”

“Thank you, Henrik,” Chase said quietly. “Can - can I see him?”

Henrik nodded, and Chase vanished into the room. Jackie helped Henrik to the bathroom before ducking into his bedroom to grab some pyjamas.

Once Henrik was in the shower, Jackie headed back down the hall, intending to see how JJ was doing. But as he reached the door, he frowned, eyes landing on the stop where Marvin had been seated.

The magician was gone, nowhere to be seen. Jackie paused, hesitating. Should he go after his brother?

But the need to make sure JJ was alright was too much. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and pushed open the door.

Chase was asleep, one hand clutching JJ’s limp one, his head resting on the bed beside his younger brother. Jackie paused in the door before moving to JJ’s side. The youngest ego’s chest was slowly rising and falling, his breath scratchy as it scrapped past the bandages on his throat.

Jackie dropped into the seat opposite Chase, letting out a long sigh.

“I’m sorry, J,” he said quietly. “I - I shouldn’t have…” His words caught in his throat and he lowered his head, tears pricking his eyes. “This is all my fault.”

Everything was his fault. He was supposed to be the hero, the protector, the strong one. But he hadn’t been able to protect Jack, and now JJ was lying, limp like Jack was before Anti had stolen his body.

”I should have been stronger. I should have been better,” Jackie muttered. “I am so sorry.”

He wasn’t sure how long it was until Henrik returned, pulling him awake. Chase was still sleeping, but Jackie was used to sleeping lightly and the soft sound of the door opening caused him to look up, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

Henrik looked a little better after a shower and short sleep, but he still looked worn and tired. Worry was etched on his face and he motioned Jackie forward.

Jackie stood quietly, moving to his side.

“What’s happened?” he asked softly.

“I cannot find Marvin,” Henrik muttered. “He - he has gone.”

A sinking pit opened in Jackie’s stomach. Marvin had blamed himself - Marvin would be angry. Marvin may have gone after Anti.

“I’ll find him,” Jackie said. A flight would be good - he needed some air.

It was surprisingly light outside - for some reason Jackie had been expecting it still to be night. He took to the air, flying through the early afternoon in search of his brother.

He found Marvin, sitting in the park only a few minutes away from the house. Gently landing beside him, Jackie approached, settling onto the bench beside him. They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the quiet sounds of the park.

“I shouldn’t have left him,” Marvin said quietly, staring at his hands. “I…” He didn’t say any more, clearly holding back tears.

Jackie didn’t move, thinking long about what to say. Finally, he let out a long breath.

“He’s going to be alright,” he said quietly.

“Yeah. I heard. But is he? I mean… who knows what damage was done. Who…” he paused for a long moment. “Who knows if it’s going to be him who wakes up.”

Jackie shuddered at the suggestion, remembering that horrible moment when Jack’s eyes had snapped open, when he had finally woken up - only to crack his face with that terrible smile, to latch his hand around Jackie’s neck. Remembering that horrible moment when Jackie knew it wasn’t Jack in charge of that body but someone -  _something_ \- else.

“It’ll be him,” he said quietly. “Marv, you couldn’t have done anything.”

“But I could have!” he cried. “I - I shouldn’t have left him behind. And… And I’m going to find Anti. I’m going to find him and I’m going to make him pay.”

“Marv… don’t - don’t do anything stupid, please,” Jackie said quietly.

“No promises,” Marvin muttered. He stood, his cloak swinging behind him. “I’m going to get some breakfast,” he muttered, stalking back in the direction of home. Jackie watch him go, his heart breaking for his brothers.

His heart broke all the more when JJ woke up. They crowded around his bed, Henrik growling at them to go him space, helping him to a sitting position.

“How’re you feeling, Jem?” Chase asked. JJ smiled weakly and opened his mouth to answer.

No sound came out.

No matter how much he tried, JJ couldn’t speak, tears filling his eyes as he realised he was unable to speak. Jackie didn’t say anything either, clenching his fists and fighting down his anger.

His heart split more when he found JJ, elbows bleeding, silently crying late one night and he could do nothing but hold his baby brother, could do nothing to take away the pain he was feeling.

His heart cracked further a week later when Chase came rushing into the house, screaming for Henrik. Marvin, draped over his shoulder, hanging limp, blood trickling slowly out of each ear.

His heart shattered into a million pieces when he visited Marvin after his brother woke up, staring at him blankly as Jackie spoke to his brother.

His heart shattered into a million pieces and was replaced with a burning ball of rage when he saw what Anti had done to his brothers.

His heart shattered and he vowed revenge, no matter the cost to himself.

After all - this was his fault.


End file.
